User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 14--"Your Questions: Part 2"
Hooray, this is still going on, I'm back home, and I COULD NOT BE MORE READY TO DO DIS Let's go! --In order: IDK, Grand Canyon, water park probably somewhere in California or Florida b/c warm temps, and ALL THE WAY BACK HOME Correct me if I'm wrong, I suck at geography too. --Don't tell me we're bustin' out dem dere Christmas presents, now! --'MAKE THE MOST OF THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP."' I.E. don't do drugs, drink alcohol in moderation, stay in school. --This makes me wonder if Olympia's on Canada's Most Wanted list for illegally keeping exotic animals without a license and without registering each of them. Seriously, the show's not even trying to liken her panda addiction to Ms. O's juice box addiction. Or make her like a crazy cat lady. But as one person said on if they were one, "I'm not crazy, just compassionate." but honestly plz don't do this --''WHOA WHAT THE ACTUAL MEEEEEEP WE'RE LEARNING STUFF FROM WHEN I WAS A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL AAAAAAAAA'' --"Here." (*silently screams*) "WE." (*screams louder*) "GO." (*glass-breaking high-pitched squeal INTENSIFIES*) --''AHAHA SHE HAS TO MAN IT SOLO SO INSTEAD OF DOING WHAT ODD TODD DID IN THAT ONE EPISODE SHE JUST WHEELS THE CHAIR BACK AND FORTH I CAN'T MEEEEEEEEP EVEN'' --No, actually, Olympia, if you didn't squish them together like Play-Doh it would make a rainbow. --"Her name is Onomatopoeia. It's spelled just how it sounds." (*AGGRESSIVELY BACKS OUT OF HOUSE AND LANDS IN SNOW*) --"SHOUT-OUT TO GINOOOOOO!" Apparently Natalie didn't read up on the Odd News post that Tony Rosato died... --Wait, a real pause here, i-it just me or does Olympia sound...older here? It sounds like her voice has changed. --''LET'S EVERYONE SING THE WAFFLE SONG I FORGOT THE NAME OF'' --My friend asked a question! (okay not really but still, IMAGINE) --Olympia asking herself questions will never not be funny. --(*suspense INTENSIFIES*) --Wait, wait, what is she hiding?! OH MY GOD SHE'S HIDING SOMETHING HIDE YO' KIDS HIDE YO' WIFE HIDE YO' GADGETS ...No, wait, I... (*AGGRESSIVELY FLIPS A HUNDRED TABLES*) --"Yeah I like cupcakes! They're for the Pinkie Pie in me." --"Ooh, Anna! Love your name." (*SQUEALING INTENSIFIES 1000 MEEEEEEEEP PERCENT*) --Once again, IT'S THE CALLBACK THAT NO ONE MEEEEEEEP ASKED FOR BUT WE GOT ANYWAY B/C REASONS --Ooooooo foreshadowing! I'm guessing she may come in the finale, who knows? So that way I can give a tearful goodbye to the show that got us through this painful hiatus while throwing a temper tantrum and aggressively yelling at my curly-haired, darker-skinned doppelganger. --it's funny because Gavin was the star of bass class a wild kratts season 1 episode --"YES! Panda question that didn't get mistakenly get sent to the Kratt Brothers!" (it's also funny for the aforementioned reason) --Whoa! No wonder they're so...big. --So unlike Olive, Olympia can't play the violin. Good to know. (also fakeout b/c that string was broken when she started) --I think there's way too many to cover in one- WAIT THAT'S IT?! --"I had to watch it a few times for it to really sink in." Yeah, me too, someone analyze this, I'm way too tired for this MEEEEEEP... --The heck does she say today when iT SHOULD BE NEXT WEEK THANK YOU MUCH SO ---- Well, that's it! Overall these questions were really fun and I enjoyed hearing them. Olympia interviewing herself was best bit tho. See you all next week, keep on keeping odd! (now off to trudge through a MEEEEEPload of snow bringing garbage pails back...) Category:Blog posts